


serendipity

by ohwines



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Coming Out, Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Sitting, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Introspection, Lesbian Ingrid Brandl Galatea, Mentioned Blue Lions Students (Fire Emblem), Vaginal Fingering, but the ending is happy i promise!!, dorothea not minding and loving her anyway, ingrid being a repressed lesbian the entire academy phase, ingrid giving dorothea That Ring, lapslock, other students mentioned bc i recruit everyone, set pre and post timeskip, sylvain wears reading glasses agenda, that was already a tag dlkgjfslgk, the summary makes this sound angstier than it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21515929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohwines/pseuds/ohwines
Summary: ingrid is afraid of her feelings for dorothea and what they mean for her future. after five years, she's afraid she has no future at all.we bloom until we achethe universe has moved for us, without missing a single thing
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Ingrid Brandl Galatea
Comments: 16
Kudos: 116





	serendipity

**Author's Note:**

> a warning, ye who enter here: this was supposed to just be porn and ended up being a lot of introspection and me projecting onto ingrid and then the porn. i just don't think it's realistic for ingrid to have sex with a woman and not have a crisis about it first!
> 
> i listened to a lot of personal jesus for this one which seems very sexy and intellectual of me but it's actually bc the lyrics are about hero worship at the cost of the self and if that doesn't scream ingrid wrt to glenn!!!!! 
> 
> title pulled from serendipity by bts bc we goin full army always 
> 
> pls check out @cyaptinpiss on twitter, a lot of the smut in this was actually inspired by their ingridthea work. NSFW [ this one ](https://twitter.com/cyaptinpiss/status/1192303839883464706?s=20) in particular, but there are a lot
> 
> ok i'll shut up now!! as always, you can blame twitter for this one

**garreg mach, 1180.**

ingrid never put a whole lot of thought into love and romance. her love and romance was planned for her from birth; when glenn’s life ended, she felt as though hers had as well. so she devoted herself to knighthood, to honoring his memory in whatever way she felt she could and she never thought about it again. she tucked it away inside herself, stamping the fire out. and if that fire, that feeling, those butterflies appeared when she read her books and dreamed of a life like that, who would know but herself?

* * *

it was after the merchant suitor, the one dorothea saved her from, that things inside her heart went horribly wrong. she didn’t know dorothea very well, but she had gone out of her way to protect ingrid and keep her safe. and if the way dorothea called her “my ingrid” made her tummy tighten and her heart beat rapidly, that was no one’s business but her own. dorothea deserved her greatest thanks. a small goddess ring felt paltry in comparison for dorothea’s actions, but it’s what ingrid had and it would keep her safe. her safety was paramount. she couldn’t bear to lose anyone else; she fought to protect his highness, felix, sylvain, but now she could add dorothea to this list as well. her sense of duty insisted on it. what she wasn’t expecting, however, was dorothea’s reaction. even her stoic professor teased her for her gift. she didn’t realize how it could be interpreted. ingrid did not have the time or the heart for romance any longer. for someone as beautiful and talented as dorothea, ingrid could never be a good match anyway. still, she couldn’t deny dorothea had a certain charm to her. and she seemed to be as much of an incorrigible flirt as sylvain. but she always went out of her way to eat meals with ingrid, and to help her feed and groom her pegasus, and to corner her after class to compliment ingrid's strength with a lance, all the while wearing the goddess ring ingrid had given her. and if she felt full of butterflies at the thought, it was her little secret.

* * *

the real trouble came when dorothea became the blue lions’ new dancer. the professor probably recruited her for this reason alone: no one was more captivating or charming than dorothea, especially when she danced.

“dorothea looks pretty gorgeous in that new outfit, huh? being a dancer really suits her,” sylvain says during drills.

dorothea had just danced for ferdinand. she didn’t look very happy about it but he was blushing all the way up to his ears. ingrid pretends she wasn’t blushing too.

“she’s too good for you,” ingrid says without thinking.

“well, yeah. but it’s not _me_ she’s interested in anyway,” sylvain responds, looking at ingrid out of the corner of his eye.

“i didn’t know she was interested in anyone,” ingrid says quietly. she wasn’t sure why his statement made her back stiffen.

“well she’s obviously taken, if that sweet little ring on her finger is any indication,” sylvain teases.

ingrid sputters, “that’s not what that ring was for! it was a thank you for everything she did for me.”

sylvain raises a brow and grins. “so it _was_ you who gave her that. she got really shy about it when i asked her. said it was from someone special but wouldn’t say who. but i thought it looked familiar. and she's always trailing after you, you know. inviting you to dinner and tea all the time. it makes me feel a little invisible, i won't lie."

dorothea picks that moment to make eye contact with ingrid, delicately waving her fingers in ingrid’s direction. ingrid blushes and waves back, a lot less delicately. it was hard not to feel _something_ at dorothea’s beauty and femininity. shame and worthlessness that she would never look like that, never charm everyone around her just by existing, perhaps? ingrid decides to label the feeling as “jealousy.” she wasn’t quite ready to admit what else it might be.

sylvain juts a hip out and put his hands behind his head. ingrid never understood why that move always seemed to work on girls. she thought it just made him look goofy and like he didn’t know what to do with his body. none of the natural and effortless grace of someone like dorothea or the poise of mercedes.

“hello, dorothea. ingrid and i were just discussing how lovely you looked today.”

dorothea’s face lights up, looking to ingrid for confirmation. “really?,” she asks, almost breathless. her eyes meet ingrid’s; ingrid swiftly looks away, ignoring the hurt in dorothea’s eyes at the action.

"oh yea, this class suits you so well dorothea," sylvain continues, complimenting and flirting with her. _tactless,_ she thinks.

ingrid doesn't notice dorothea watching her. she 's too busy trying not be sick, trying to quell the nausea in her stomach. she cuts them off with an abrupt, "i really have to go now. good-bye," and a quick bow of her head, both sylvain and dorothea watching her walk away with suspicion and concern.

* * *

dorothea corners her later that night, inviting her to an opera the students were putting on. dorothea would be the lead, of course. ingrid finds herself too distracted by the pink hue of her lips, wondering if it was makeup or her natural coloring, to pay attention to what she had just agreed to. 

a few days later, ingrid finds herself in her room with dorothea, realizing what, exactly, she had agreed to just a few days prior. dorothea sighs, looking at ingrid with a frustrated expression.

"why are you sighing at me like that? is my face really so hopeless?" ingrid asks.

"ingrid, i...am trying to think of something polite to say right now. it's as if you have no experience dressing elegantly. at all."

"i mean...i don't. dorothea, i appreciate you taking the time, but yes, you do have your work cut out for you."

"i'm sorry. ...i shouldn't be so hard on you. i was just surprised, is all. a gal like you? you're a beautiful young noblewoman... who somehow has no experience with either makeup or fashion. this is basic stuff, ingrid. the basics of the basics, really. but it's like you've never even tried." ingrid feels her heart begin to race at being called "beautiful" by the most beautiful girl she knew.

"i was just never interested before. even as a child, it never appealed to me. fussy, pretty things always felt unnecessary. and gussying myself up to attract someone has never played an important part in my pursuits as a knight. but you've piqued my interest in all this," ingrid finds herself saying. _besides_ , she thinks sadly, _i already had someone. who would i be trying to impress?_

dorothea looks surprised. "how?"

"it's not like I'd be dressing myself up just to attract someone. i'd be dressing up for the occasion, specifically," ingrid tries to justify herself. she wasn't sure what she had nearly admitted, but she knew she needed to pull it back in, hide it away. "even if i don't dress up any other time, a special occasion such as this is a good reason to try it out."

"well, yeah," dorothea says. "that's why we dress up when we go out. you might meet someone, and you want to look your best, don't you? get their attention? lure them in?"

ingrid found herself getting frustrated and confused. who would dorothea be meeting? and how did she miss ingrid's point so entirely? "that's the exact opposite of what I just said. you said previously that dressing up for the occasion is reason enough," she says, a little of her frustration bleeding into her voice.

"oh, i just said that so you wouldn't run off screaming."

"i see."

"my real point is that you're quite lovely even before getting all fixed up. absolutely bewitching, in fact. so when i'm finished with you, well... someone looking at you could be forgiven for...wanting to pounce," dorothea says, with a mischievous look in her eye.

ingrid blushes. "could they be? i don't know that i'd forgive them."

"oh, i know. that's why just before i lunge, i'm gonna ask permission."

ingrid sputters and feels heat rushing to her face. "permission is not granted–ever. just back off."

dorothea giggles behind her hand, and ingrid turns her face away. that seemed to be the end of the conversation, if ingrid weren't in her own room, she would've left by now. but dorothea doesn't seem to mind the tension, and ingrid wonders if she's imagining it. she's thankful she hasn't made things awkward.

once dorothea leaves, ingrid flops back on her bed. she's feeling very...rattled. she needs to talk to someone about what she was feeling. she needs to know why she felt the way she did when dorothea called her beautiful, why there was tightness in her gut when she pictured dorothea meeting someone. and she needs to figure out who to talk to about all of it.

annette and mercedes were out of the question. they were very sweet and earnest but they would probably just try to put her in more makeup or feed her sweets, and mercedes always had a way of making her feel a little flustered. she had a hard time saying no to her. 

she briefly considers speaking to ashe. their ideals were so similar and they loved all the same books, but she hadn't known him long enough to feel like she could discuss whatever she was feeling with him. she didn't know any other girls very well yet, so that left her with limited options. felix would either make fun of her, or tell her to spar with dorothea because sparring was felix's answer to everything.

his highness was the last option on earth. prince dimitri was well meaning, but a bit...awkward and she'd rather spar with felix for three hours straight than ask the prince for advice about anything. besides, they'd had another disagreement about glenn and knighthood recently, and she wasn't ready to open those wounds yet. and if she went to the prince, then dedue would inevitably be there and that was out of the question.

so unfortunately, that leaves her with sylvain. 

* * *

ingrid finds herself, for once, trying to make time for socializing. _why am i doing this_ , she thinks as she marches up to his door, praying to the goddess that he wasn't busy.

she knocks and he answers, surprisingly alone. "heya, ingrid. what are you doing here at this hour? finally agreeing to get dinner with me? or maybe even just some tea?"

ingrid's too busy looking at his glasses-glasses!-to be annoyed. "what's on your face?"

"my beautiful eyes, long lashes, kissable lips...take your pick."

"no you idiot, your glasses," she scoffs.

sylvain freezes and immediately takes them off. "please don't tell anyone."

she weighs her options for a moment. "i won't, but only if you help me with something and promise not to tell anyone."

"sure sure, come on in," he says, waving her inside and looking relieved.

once the door was shut, ingrid whirls around and pleads, "i need you to help me."

"yeah, you said that already. you want me to do your chores or something? to make up for all the apologizing you've had to do on my behalf, apparently."

"no, uh...," she trails off.

"...yes?"

"don't look at me, turn around."

"ingrid, are you serious?"

"yes, this is very embarrassing and i cannot tolerate you looking at me right now."

sylvain rolls his eyes. "fine," he sighs as he turns around, "happy now?"

"yes, thank you. i need to talk to you about..uh...," she clears her throat.

"spit it out ingrid," sylvain starts to turn around.

"no!"

sylvain freezes. ingrid continues, "howdoyouknowwhenyouhaveacrushonsomeone?" 

"excuse me, what was that?"

ingrid could feel her flush all the way down her chest. "i said, how do you know when you have a crush on someone?"

sylvain turns around. there was a soft look in his eyes, despite the teasing tone of his voice when he said "aw, is our ingrid crushing on someone?"

ingrid feels contemplative. "that's why i'm here. i don't know what i'm feeling, but i don't think it's right. i don't think i should feel this way."

"hey, there's no such thing as 'right or wrong' when it comes to your feelings, ingrid," sylvain says, uncharacteristically serious.

"but i...i don't know what i'm feeling. i only ever had glenn before."

"well, tell me what you're feeling. use your words."

she glares at him, but complies. "uh. flustered, a lot. i felt really nauseous the other week during drills. i've been feeling...jealous, maybe."

"ah, and when did you start feeling this way about miss dorothea, hm?"

"well, probably after i gave her the ring but it was worse the other da-hey! i never said anything about dorothea!" ingrid has never felt this embarrassed in her 17 years of life so far.

"ingrid, you didn't have to," sylvain's voice is softer now, the way it sounded when they were children and he would comfort felix. "have you ever considered that you never really...had feelings for glenn?"

ingrid feels affronted now. "how dare you? i loved him!"

"i know you did, ingrid, and he loved you too. but these feelings you described to me...did you ever feel them for him?"

ingrid pauses and considers that for a moment. "i...don't know. yes? of course i did."

sylvain guides her to sit on the bed. "ingrid, it's okay if you didn't. it's okay if you feel differently about them both."

she buries her face in her hands. "the first time i ever felt that fluttering in my chest outside of my books was because of him."

sylvain nods, indicating for her to continue, so she does.

"it was right before he left for duscur. usually we would have a chaperone but felix and dimitri were there too. we ditched them and ran into the woods." she pauses and takes a breath, memories she'd buried deep inside coming out so quickly she feels as if she's drowning. sylvain is uncharacteristically quiet.

"he told me he wanted me to have something to remember him by, so that i would pine even more for him while he was away. he was in a good mood that day."

"he was always the softest with you. he cherished you, ingrid."

she closes her eyes and the tears begin to spill. "i know," she nods. "he kissed me. it wasn't for more than a second, and entirely improper but it was the first time i'd ever really felt that way. i always thought him handsome, but i thought i was already in love. it wasn't until he kissed me that i realized i had never felt anything like that before."

"oh ingrid. come here." sylvain wraps her up in a hug and she lets him. she had never told anyone this before. the memory is so faded now that she wonders if she dreamed it.

"when dorothea teased me after i gave her that ring...when she accepted my accidental proposal...that was the first time i had felt that way since. and the feeling was even stronger. what i felt when glenn kissed me," she pauses. "what i felt when glenn kissed me was so small compared to what i feel when dorothea smiles at me. and i feel like i'm dishonoring his memory, or our bond. i feel like i'm dishonoring my father. i need to marry a nobleman and improve our situation. it's my duty to continue our house."

"it doesn't have to be, though. your only duty is to yourself, no one else," sylvain says.

ingrid wishes that were true. she has spent her entire life living for men and following their orders. she doesn't know who she is outside of her relationships with her father, brothers, glenn, the prince. she's not sure she has time to figure it out now.

"if only that were the case. i cannot love dorothea, sylvain. i cannot love a woman when the fate of my house relies on me marrying a man and bearing his children."

sylvain sounds angry when he says "come on now, what does any of that matter in the long run if you're unhappy? there's nothing wrong about love, ingrid. i wish i could feel for anyone an ounce of what you're feeling for dorothea. hold on tight to that feeling and don't let it go."

"i--i have to think about it. i don't know that i can abandon my house, or my father. my duty comes before my happiness."

"if you say so. but i think you're being stubborn. and dorothea isn't going to wait for long."

"i know," ingrid nods solemnly.

_i know._

* * *

the next moon, they find out edelgard is the flame emperor. then she becomes the new emperor of adrestia, and declares war. ingrid tries not to think of dorothea, or her conversation with sylvain. eventually, it becomes easier. and after five years, she doesn't have the time or heart to spare. 

* * *

**garreg mach, 1185.**

the professor and dimitri are alive. ingrid has always wanted to believe they lived, but after years with no sign of either and barely surviving in war torn faerghus, she'd lost hope. but they are alive. and everyone but dedue is back. and ingrid feels deep rooted shame and heartache. he deserved a better apology from her. she knows that now. but she's stopped living with regrets, or she's trying to. 

she thinks she's successful until she sees her. _dorothea_. as an adrestian, she wasn't sure if dorothea would come back. but she's here, along with everyone else who had joined the blue lions and ingrid feels butterflies that had long been dormant. she looks even more beautiful, and overwhelmingly sad. she's still wearing the goddess--no, _ingrid's_ ring. she feels things she didn't know she was capable of anymore, and for the first time maybe ever, ingrid has decided to create a story of her own.

so, later that night, after the small festivities had died down, she knocks on dorothea's door.

she takes a long time to answer, but when she does, her face lights up. "ingrid!" she starts.

ingrid cuts her off. "i'm sorry i kept you waiting so long. i hope i'm not too late." she bows deeply.

"oh ingrid," dorothea smiles, "i'd wait forever for you."

* * *

ingrid's plan had ended past that point. she hadn't thought ahead of that, because she figured dorothea wouldn't have wanted to see her, or that she'd been misreading her the entire time. but dorothea welcomes her with open arms, and prepares her tea, and never breaks eye contact.

ingrid feels so nervous she may burst and she cannot put it off any longer. so when dorothea looks as if she's getting ready to speak again, ingrid stops her.

"dorothea. i need to speak to you. properly."

dorothea puts down her teacup. "i'm listening."

"i...never had time for romance. or, i told myself i didn't. you may not know, but i was betrothed very young, and lost him in the tragedy of duscur."

dorothea nods. ingrid is glad she does not speak.

"i thought i knew what it meant to be in love. really in love with someone. but it took me a long time to learn that i was wrong. or not wrong, but perhaps just young and naive. i was never allowed to make my own choices. i never thought i wanted to. and it wasn't until right before the war that i realized...i don't want to lose anyone anymore. it's the reason i gave you that ring. it's the reason i pushed you away. i was afraid. of losing you, of _loving_ you, of putting myself before my family. and when i saw you today, i felt alive for the first time in five years and i realized none of that mattered. and i needed to tell you. my heart belongs to you. do with it what you will." 

dorothea looks close to tears but she also looks very determined. "ingrid," she starts. "i'm going to kiss you now, if that's okay."

ingrid nods. "yes."

so dorothea does. and this is nothing like her sweet, short kiss with glenn. this is all consuming fire. dorothea gently bites ingrid's lip, and her mouth opens in a gasp, 23 years of butterflies escaping as she does.

ingrid doesn't know what she's doing, but dorothea doesn't mind. and ingrid is determined and a quick learner. so she pushes forward, meeting dorothea's tongue with her own, swallowing her gasp. dorothea stands, hands grabbing ingrid's shoulders and pulling her up. ingrid stands and dorothea guides them to her bed.

"i told you i'd wait forever for you. i didn't tell you i already have."

ingrid feels heat from her scalp to her toes and begins to apologize, but dorothea cuts her off with another kiss.

her plan had been to come here and ask to court dorothea, maybe buy her flowers and go on walks together to the market and around the monastery once the war was over and they could marry, but she doesn’t mind this idea either. it may be improper, but they’re at war. propriety can wait.

there will be no one else for ingrid. she knows that to be true, now.

soon enough, dorothea has her on her back.

“i haven’t gotten the chance to tell you, but i like your new haircut. it suits you. and the little ribbons in your hair kind of make you look like a little cat.”

ingrid immediately feels embarrassed and reaches a hand up to remove them.

“no, don’t. i didn’t tell you that to embarrass you. it makes you even more captivating now.”

ingrid smiles, unsure. dorothea kisses her again. ingrid is becoming rapidly more sure of this, at least.

“ingrid, you must know. my heart belongs to you too.”

ingrid can feel the tears leak from the corners of her eyes, but instead of wiping them, she uses her hands to grab dorothea’s face and pull her into another kiss. there’s not much finesse, and there’s too much teeth, but it’s the best she’s ever felt.

she bites ingrid’s bottom lip again, and she’d be embarrassed by the whine that came from her throat if she wasn’t so insistent on pulling one from dorothea’s. dorothea moves her mouth to her throat, kissing down her neck. she’s had the upper hand since this has begun, but ingrid is learning. she pulls her back up for a kiss and trails her hands down dorothea’s delicate neck, down to her collarbones. she’s always wanted to touch her here, and now she can. she looks into dorothea’s eyes, and before she can ask permission, dorothea moves ingrid’s hands to her chest. ingrid squeezes impulsively, and dorothea groans, low in her throat.

“can i take this off?” dorothea asks. ingrid is about to ask her what she means, and then she realizes.

oh. _oh_. _  
_

“yes. please.”

with ingrid’s help, dorothea gets her outer layer of armor off until she’s down to her green tunic. she cannot help but feel embarrassment at being so exposed in front of someone so beautiful, but there’s only desire in dorothea’s eyes. she finds herself being kissed again, a hand squeezing her ass.

“is this okay?”

“everything you do is okay,” ingrid breathes.

“oh?” dorothea asks, straddling her.

she slowly slips her arms out of her own dress. that dress has been torturing ingrid all day. the opening goes so far down in the back that ingrid could nearly see the perfect peach of her ass. she’d never been so flustered.

she’s got the dress halfway down her breasts when ingrid’s hands join hers to finish pulling it down. she squeezes a breast in each hand, and dorothea moans again. they’re so _soft_. dorothea pushes her down by the shoulders, and reaches down to the bottom of her tunic. ingrid’s lifts her arms to help her get it off. any embarrassment she may have felt at the differences in their bodies—the battle-scarred, hard planes of her stomach versus dorothea’s soft skin, the difference in the size of their breasts—all disappears from the look in dorothea’s eyes. she immediately bends her head down and takes one of ingrid’s nipples into her mouth. it’s ingrid’s turn to groan, high and raspy in her throat. dorothea is working on removing ingrid’s leggings and makes a small sound of happiness when she gets them down her thighs. she moves her lips from ingrid’s chest to her stomach, and from her stomach to her pussy. ingrid is already soaking wet. she very rarely touched herself, but knew enough about her own body to be familiar with her arousal. dorothea’s lips have encircled her clit and ingrid thinks she might scream.

dorothea removes her lips with a wet sound. “has anyone ever touched you here?”

at the shake of ingrid’s head _no_ , she grins and it’s predatory.

“thank you for giving me the honor of being your first,” and with that, she inserts a finger and immediately begins sucking her clit again. with her other hand, she gropes her own breast. she’s positively obscene and ingrid doesn’t know what to do with her limbs. dorothea crooks her finger inside and ingrid feels an odd pressure. dorothea adds another finger and is driving ingrid wild with the slow turns of her tongue. she uses both her fingers slowly, then rapidly, then slowly again, ending in a “come hither” motion at that same spot that ingrid felt before. it’s getting to be overwhelming. it feels incredibly good, and she’s close to something, and she feels like she’s going to scream but she also feels like she might pee.

one hard suck from dorothea, and ingrid doesn’t pee, but she definitely does scream.

“dorothea! ah, please, please,” she trails off, not even knowing what she’s saying anymore.

“that’s it’s sweetheart, come for me,” and with that, ingrid screams again, voice hoarse.

she blacks out for a moment, toes numb and hearing muffled, and when she comes to, it’s to dorothea wrapped around her from behind.

“how are you feeling?” dorothea asks.

“like someone removed all the bones from my body and thoughts from my head.”

dorothea giggles behind her hand. “good. you were beautiful. so perfect.”

ingrid blushes. “i’d...like to make you feel good as well.”

“oh don’t worry about me.”

“i want to. i want you to experience what i just did, but i don’t know what i’m doing.”

dorothea looks thoughtful. she stands, removing her dress completely, and ingrid’s brain freezes at the sight of her body. dorothea sits back on the bed, in front of ingrid.

“here, sit up behind me,” she says, and ingrid does.

“i feel like this may be easier for you. i don’t want to overwhelm you any more,” dorothea continues.

ingrid’s not quite sure what she means at first, but it dawns on her. she’s going to touch dorothea from behind. she can admit it’s a good idea. she’s a little overwhelmed and lost. it may be easier to start if she doesn’t have to make eye contact. she’ll feel less hyper aware of her mistakes. dorothea knows her well.

ingrid slowly kisses her neck as dorothea tilts her head to the side. she reaches around and grabs her breasts again and squeezes. they’re big enough that they overfill ingrid’s hands. she’s filled with awe and wonder at how soft they are, how hard dorothea likes them to be squeezed. she trails her fingers across dorothea’s nipples and when her breath hitches, she squeezes them experimentally.

“that feels so good ingrid, you make me feel so good.”

“tell me how else i can make you feel good.”

dorothea moans at that, and grabs ingrid’s hand, leading it down past the dark patch of hair to her clit. ingrid rubs a finger against it slowly and dorothea sighs. she tries to do what she remembers enjoying herself, the few times she’s done this. she reaches a finger down to dorothea’s pussy, and trails the wetness up to her clit.

ingrid begins rubbing in earnest, adding a second finger to her clit while kissing her neck. dorothea is whining now, and ingrid would do anything to hear that sound over and over again.

“ingrid,” she starts. “ingrid i’m so close.”

ingrid feels herself getting there again as well, just from touching dorothea.

“dorothea. i want to pleasure you with my mouth. please,”

“how could a girl say no to that,” dorothea laughs.

she looks thoughtful for a moment. “i want to try something,” she says, pushing ingrid onto her back again. “tell me if this isn’t okay.”

ingrid nods. the next thing she knows, dorothea’s ass is on her chest, inches away from her mouth.

“i was thinking to use my mouth on you again. and you could do the same?”

for the nth time that night, ingrid’s brain freezes.

“it’s okay if you don’t want to,” dorothea starts to get off her. ingrid grabs her ass and squeezes.

“i do. i definitely do.”

“well in that case,” dorothea says, and immediately leans down and begins to kiss and lick ingrid’s clit.

presented with dorothea’s pussy, ingrid knows what she needs to do, but she doesn’t know how to start.

_no time like the present_ , she thinks, and tentatively licks dorothea’s clit. dorothea moans and the vibrations travel all the way up from ingrid’s clit to her brain. spurred on, she begins to suck, the way dorothea had for her. the angle is a bit awkward, but she pushes her finger in dorothea’s hot, wet heat and groans. she tries to find the spot that had driven her wild before. dorothea stops what she’s doing and says “it’s towards the front. crook your finger towards my stomach.”

ingrid does. dorothea clenches around her finger like a vice. she adds another one and begins licking and sucking. she’d overheard sylvain say once that the key to oral sex was to lick the letters of the alphabet onto her clit. she’d been scandalized at the time, but she’d filed away that information anyway.

so she traces her own name on dorothea’s clit and rubs her fingers against that spot, all the while trying not to scream from the buildup in her own groin and the tightening in her lower tummy.

dorothea is moaning over and over and ingrid is getting closer and closer.

“ingrid, sweetheart. i’m so close. are you there?”

ingrid moans her assent into her pussy and with that, dorothea whines high in her throat. it’s a beautiful sound. if ingrid weren’t so busy coming herself, she’d think _that’s why she was a lead songstress in an opera company_.

dorothea collapses against ingrid’s legs, and ingrid collapses against the pillows. after a few minutes or hours, dorothea moves and curls up against ingrid’s side.

“i would’ve waited forever for you, but i’m glad i didn’t have to wait forever for that,” dorothea says, still breathless.

that shocks a laugh out of ingrid, who can’t help but be proud of herself.

dorothea turns to her, looking serious. “thank you for giving yourself to me like this. i know it’s not easy to feel so vulnerable.”

ingrid nods. “it’s easier with you.”

dorothea kisses her. she doesn’t mind the taste of herself on her mouth. she wonders if dorothea can taste herself too.

“what will you do, after the war is over?” dorothea asks.

just a few hours ago, ingrid would have said something about the resurrected prince or fighting alongside her friends as a knight.

now? she says “whatever you’re doing.”

dorothea smiles and kisses her again.

**Author's Note:**

> welp there u go, hope this wasn't a total failure sldfjsldkfjdsf. obviously i pulled some dialogue from their b support, so if their conversations felt familiar thats why.
> 
> anyway they get married and live happily ever after!!! i leave their epilogue card to you 
> 
> i have a lot of feelings about ingrid, and i think it's particularly poignant that her name is "galatea." galatea was a sculpture by pygmalion that was brought to life. pygmalion is the namesake of the pygmalion effect, which is essentially the concept of a "self fulfilling prophecy." in theory, you're affected by the expectations set for you. the "galatea effect" is kind of the opposite. you do something because you know you can, not because someone else thinks so. ingrid is the very definition of someone who has decided they will be capable and strong and becomes exactly that. so yea!!! 
> 
> come scream at me on twitter [@sylvainaplogist ](https://twitter.com/sylvainaplogist)i'll scream back


End file.
